cosmiccritfandomcom-20200213-history
Gnak Feldspar
Gnak Feldspar (Sizrack), Ysoki Envoy Player: Drew Description A known entity in many circles, Gnak is a wheeling and dealing Ysoki who is known as a great schemer. The mysterious Envoy has been pulling small-time jobs on Absalom Station and surrounding Inner Pact Worlds. If you have a heist, a grift, a scheme, a caper or a plan on how to circumvent security and authority figures, then Gnak is the man to plan it. Backstory Gnak Sizrack was born in the Trench City of Maro, in the very bottom of the Edaio Rift. Never did the young Gnak even dream about gazing upon the stars; such things were out of reach for Scrap-haulers. At the time, growing up with 19 siblings, cousins, and second cousins meant that Gnak, as the eldest, had to do a lot of the child-rearing. Knowing that if his parents, aunts, and uncles failed to scrounge enough parts that they would go hungry that week, a selfless Gnak felt that it was up to him to do something about their station in life. In an attempt to help meet end’s meat, a young Gnak took to picking pockets, gifting and stealing from the miners in the levels above. So easily did the fast and charismatic Gnak take to this task that he quickly became the top bread winner in his family. A full day’s work would often bring home enough to feed the family for a whole week. Limiting himself to only the drunken and world-weary miners got boring fast. Impulsively, Gnak took on greater challenges, targeting corporations and businesses with his swindler skills. Every time that Gnak would pull off another job, his care for the spoils diminished and his love of the game itself increased. The jobs that Gnak eventually scored took him off Akiton and into Absalom and the Diaspora. His ‘business’ of setting up heists, leading teams, and ripping through tight security systems gave him a reputation. Each job was just a game to him, though. Surely the young Gnak would never hit a snag that would throw him off his steady aim – but that’s exactly what happened during the Castrovel University Job. Everything went sideways. “Always watch your own back” was a motto Gnak lived by. Rarely, even when working with a team, would he let any of them hold the bag or let them gain leverage over him. Evenly distributing information and responsibilities kept random crews of outlaws and criminal types in order and in the dark. A fluke in his system arose on Castrovel where his crew of three parolees hadn’t mentioned that they shared the same cell in Maximum lockup on Akiton. Larl, Cube, and Mo’ow played along in their job, but had already planned to split the Castrovel job three ways instead of four. Lucky for Gnak, he always had planned on the day when his luck would run out… Leaving the High University city-state Gnak let his three accomplices think they had the drop on him. In advance, he had secured safe passage off the planet, and when they all met up at the safe house the three cell mates didn’t find the Ysoki waiting for them — instead, they found Lashuntan Acquisitions Authority asking why the men had priceless relics stuffed down their pants. Enjoying his ingenious plan, Gnak forgot to check his associates’ backgrounds, and it turned out the three were connected to a well-established crime family, and they burnt Gnak in certain social circles. Still, a Ysoki’s gotta eat, so Gnak tried to shake his old identity, moved to Absalom Station and started anew, in a place that is friendly to runaways and crooks. Design & Vital Statistics Design Background Drew didn’t always want to play as an Envoy, and didn’t always want to be a member of the Ysoki race, but slowly but surely the character of Gnak Sizrack came to be. At first I think both he and Myles were looking at playing Operatives (hilariously neither picked that class in the end) but when we started talking about who would be the party ‘Face’, the character that spoke in most social situations and would be able to Diplomacy their way out of fights, that’s when Drew landed on the Envoy class. The design concept was a wiley, free-wheelin’ and dealin’ guy that knows things and people, and reveled in pulling off jobs that require quick wits and a silver tongue. He looked at the many Envoy improvisations and decided upon “Get ‘Em” at level one, as he would be the one to figure out the battle plan. Gnak is certainly not the best fighter, but who needs fighting skills when you have four meat shields, I MEAN, teammates standing around you, and they’re all bigger threats. Vital Statistics * Ysoki (Outlaw) Envoy * HP: 8, SP: 6, RP: 4 * EAC: 13, KAC: 14 (Second Skinn) * STR: 8, DEX: 14, CON: 11, INT: 12, WIS: 12, CHA: 16 * FORT: +2, REF: +4, WILL: +3 Category:Characters Category:CC Category:Dead Suns